Stay with Me
by FfLeentje
Summary: Loren her boyfriend has an accident. He comes out a life but tries to push everyone away. What will hapen as Loren doesn't give up on him that easily?
1. Let the weekend begin

**Hi guys! I know I told you that I would finish one of my stories first before posting a new one but I just wanted your guys opinion on this because this story is a not really a story because it really happened. If you guys don't like it, it will be posted as a one shot (Where I post all my one-shots).**

**But thank you for reading this and thank you to the ones who support me in everything I do! You guys rock! ~Much Love Leen.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I came out off the shower and wrapped myself up in a towel as I sang along with the lyrics off my favorite song ''Simply Amazing''. I brushed my teeth and did my wet hair in messy bun. I walked in my bedroom and took a pink tank top and a white short out off my closet. I walked back to the bathroom and pulled them on. I was in a really good mood today. My boyfriend would come over and we would spend the whole weekend together. We hadn't had much time for each other the past few weeks. I was busy with my vacation job and with a friend who needed my support. I was putting light make-up on when I heard my phone ring. I quickly walked in my bedroom and answered when I saw it was Eddie.

''Hey babe what's up?'' I asked as I walked into the living room. I was home alone. My brother Phil was hanging out with his friends and my parents were visiting grandma on the other side of the country and would be gone for the weekend.

''I'm sorry babe but I'm gonna be a little later.'' Eddie said like he was a little irritated or something like that.

''Why?'' I asked as I plopped down on the couch.

''My parents asked if I could pick my sister up.'' Eddie told me with a sigh of frustration. His sister Melissa was one of my best friends. She was always happy and friendly.

''Well because it's for your sister I won't be mad.'' I said jokingly making Eddie chuckle on the other side.

''Alright babe I see you in a few. I love you.'' Eddie answered me with another chuckle.

''I love you too and be careful.'' I said the last part in a demanding tone like I always did and like always Eddie laughed with it before we hung up. I tossed my phone on the couch next to me and walked into the kitchen I stopped when I heard someone on the front door. A second later my brother Phil and his best friend Tyler appeared in the living room. Phil and Tyler had the same age as Eddie they were eighteen. I was sixteen like Eddie his sister Melissa.

''Hi little sis.'' Phil greeted me as he walked up to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I rolled my eyes and chuckled a little.

''Hi big bro.'' I replied as I shot a smile to Tyler. Phil and I were always like cat and dog when we were younger but the last two years we started to get along really well.

''When is Eddie coming over?'' Phil asked as he walked into the kitchen.

''Normally now but he's coming later he had to pick Mel up.'' When I said Mel her name I could see a smile appear on Tyler his face. Phil came out of the kitchen with three water bottles. He threw one to me and one to Tyler before he opened his. Phil seemed to notice Tyler his smile.

''Ty give it up dude Mel is not interested.'' Phil said with a smirk on his face. Tyler rolled his eyes what made me chuckle. I plopped back down in the couch and took a snip from my water bottle. Phil sat down next to me and so did Tyler I was propped up between the two of them. I looked between them as they smirked.

''I can I get some air please?'' I ashed jokingly. Tyler and Phil nodded and smiled as they scooted closer to me. I sighed and they laughed as they bumped each others fists.

''Guys.'' I muttered while I wrenched my self free and stood up. I grabbed a few pillows and placed them on the floor so I could sit on them. Phil turned the television on and we watched a movie. After an hour I glanced at the clock and became a little worried Eddie still wasn't here. I heard my phone ring on the couch. I chased Phil out off the couch so I could pick up my phone. I saw it was Mel.

''Hi Melly.'' I said in a cheery voice. I heard Mel sniff and became worried.

''Mel what's wrong?'' I asked her immediately.

''Eddie is in the hospital. He had a car accident and he is in surgery right now.'' Mel managed to say in between a few sniffs. My heart stopped beating and everything around me seemed like going in slow motion.

''Mel that's not funny.'' I said as I shook my head refusing to believe it was true. My eyes became watery. I saw Phil and Tyler looking concerned at me.

''Loren it isn't a joke. He was supposed to pick me up but he didn't show up and mom called me. We are on our way to the hospital right now the doctors say it's pretty serious Lo.'' With that my world came crashing down.

''I'm on my way.'' I informed Mel before hanging up. I took a deep breath and looked to my phone that I was holding in my shaking hands to make sure I wasn't dreaming this.

''Loren what's wrong?'' I heard my brother ask. I opened my mouth to say something but the words didn't came out of mouth.

''Loren?'' This time it was Tyler his voice that tried to get my attention. I looked up from my phone and looked at Phil and Tyler who were looking at me with concern and worry in their eyes.

''Eddie.'' I said in a soft tone as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. ''He was in an accident.'' I added in the same soft tone. A look of horror appeard on Tyler and Phil their faces.

''How is he?'' Phil asked as he did a step closer to me.

''He's in surgery. I need to go.'' I said with a sniff.

''I'll drive.'' My brother told me as he grabbed his keys from the coffee table. I almost ran to the car of Phil with Tyler and Phil following me closly. The drive to the hospital seemed to last forever. When we finally arrived I jumped out off the car and ran inside. Mel was waiting for me on the entrance of the hospital. As soon as she saw me she jumped up and pulled me in a thight hug.

''The doctors think he'll never walk again.'' Melissa said softly as she tightened her grip around me. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped I would wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter to know when I update or to ask me questions and stuff! ( FfLeentje )**

**Thank you guys and until the next time! ~Much Love Leen.**


	2. Bruises and Cuts

**Hi peeps! I'm glad some people liked the first chapter of _'Stay with Me'_. I'm posting another chapter because for some reason it's easy to write and I have no idea why. But anyway this story will finish at 10 chapter or something. Thank you for the ones who reviewed and read. ~Much Love Leen.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

The time wasn't moving. The stupid clock on the wall was ticking but it looked like the time had stopped. Katy softly crying as Max was pacing back and forth. Melissa was just staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing she had ever saw. Tyler had left and Phil was getting everyone coffee. We were waiting for so long now and we still didn't know anything more. I was pulled out off my thought by Phil who handed me a cup. I shot him a sad smile before I took a snip of it. Max, Katy and Melissa did the same. ''Thank you Phil.'' Katy said softly. ''No prob.'' Phil answered Katy as he sat down besides me. ''I called mom.'' Phil said softly. ''What did she say?'' I asked as I turned my head at Phil his direction. ''She and dad can't come home tonight.'' Phil answered me. Not that that fact surprised me. Don't get me wrong I love my parents but they are gone a lot for their jobs. My mom is a doctor and my dad works as an architect. They always work until late and if they have a weekend off they mostly visit grandma or make a trip with the two of them. And to be honest I don't wanna have my parents right now. I just wanna have Eddie. I sighed out of frustration and leaned my head back against the wall as I closed my eyes. I was tired, tired from sitting here and doing nothing but praying and hoping Eddie would be okay.

''Family of Eddie Duran?'' I heard someone ask. I opened my eyes and everyone stood up. A doctor walked in our direction. Mel grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly as Phil placed his hand on my shoulder. I could see in Phil his eyes he was worried as well because Eddie was one of Phil his friends. Not his closed one but still a friend. ''How is he?'' Katy asked with a shaky voice. ''The surgery went well.'' The doctor said as he looked through some papers he was holding in his hands. Everyone sighed out of relief. ''But we have to wait until he wakes up to see if he'll walk again.'' The doctor added as he looked to Katy and Max. Really doc? Really? Making me happy and than questioning that he'll walk again? I knew the doctor was just doing his job but I didn't care. ''A nurse will come and get you if you can see him.'' The doctor told us as he shook Katy and Max their hands and walked away. Max pulled Katy in a hug who was crying again. I sighed and plopped back down in the chair. After a few minutes waiting a blond nurse came and brought us to Eddie his room.

Eddie was hooked up at a few machines. He had bruised cheek and a few cuts in his face. I shut my eyes close in an attempt to hold back tears. Katy and Max sat down besides the bed. A few hours past and Eddie still wasn't awake. I was almost falling asleep when I felt a hand on my shoulder. ''You should go home sweety and get some rest. The doctors said he isn't going to wake up before tomorrow morning.'' Katy said in a soft voice. Her eyes were red and pluffy from crying. I know mine were too. I nodded and stood up. Katy pulled me in a tight hug. ''Can you guys drop Melissa off at home? I want to stay for a few more hours.'' Katy asked me softly. I nodded and we slowly pulled away from our embrace. I looked to Melissa who was curled up in a chair sleeping. Katy shot me a soft smile before she stepped to Melissa to wake her up. I walked over to Eddie who still wasn't moving. I bended over and kissed his bruised cheek. ''I'll see you tomorrow.'' I whispered in his ear before I walked out off the room.

Mel, Phil and I made our way to Phil his car. The ride was silent until Mel spoke up. ''What if he can't walk again?'' Melissa her voice sounded shaky. Eddie and Mel weren't only brother and sister they were also best friends. I always liked the way Eddie protected his sister and stood up for her no matter what. ''We just have to stay positive Mel.'' I said softly because I didn't know what else I could answer. ''But what if Lo.'' Mel looked really concerned. ''I don't know Mel. I don't know.'' I replies barely above a whisper. After a few minutes we had dropped Mel off at her house and we had arrived home. I rushed to my room and let myself fall down on my bed. The photo that was standing on my nightstand caught my attention. It was a picture from a few months ago Eddie was spinning me around. I instantly broke down crying. I took the picture from my nightstand and pressed it against my chest because if he wouldn't be able to walk again things like that wouldn't be happening again. Eddie was always a little sport freak. He was a member from the basketball team and from the football team. It would break him if he couldn't do those things anymore.

* * *

**Hope you liked the second chapter! Follow me on twitter for update dates and stuff!**

**Twitter: FfLeentje**

**Ps: _'Just so you know'_ will be posted in a few days or maybe even tomorrow ;)**


	3. Waking up

**Hi guys! Here you got the next chapter of 'Stay with Me'. Thank you to the ones who read and review my stories. It means so much to me to read your opinions. You guys are amazing! Let me know what story you want to be the next update. It's gonna be on Wednesday or in the weekend. (Maybe one tonight but that's not sure.)**

**Follow me on twitter to know which story and when it will be posted! ~ FfLeentje**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing for you guys! ~Much Love Leen.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

''Loren, wake up.'' I heard my brother say softly as he shook me gently. ''I don't want to. A couple more minutes.'' I groaned as I turned around and pulled the cover over my head. ''Lo, Mel called. Eddie is awake.'' When the words left Phil his mouth. I jumped out off bed and ran to my closet. ''You couldn't tell me that before?!'' I yelled as I searched for something to wear. ''I tried.'' Phil muttered as he sat down on my bed. He was already fully dressed and looked tired like he hadn't slept at all. I finally found something decently to wear. I wanted to see Eddie so badly that I changed and didn't care my brother was still in my room. I pulled a black jeans on with a white tank top and my white sneakers.

''C'mon Phil!'' I yelled as I ran downstairs. I grabbed my purse from the couch and ran to Phil his car. ''What's wrong with you? You look like a mess.'' I stated as Phil started the car. ''Geez thanks sis. But I can say the same of you.'' Phil answered me. ''I took a little mirror out off my purse and looked at my reflection. Phil was right my eyes were still puffy and red from last night and my hair looked like my hairdryer had exploded. I pulled my hair in a bun so it looked a little decenter than before. When we arrived at the hospital I literally jumped out off the car. ''I'll pick you up at noon!'' I heard Phil yell after me. I just nodded and kept walking.

When I entered the hallway I saw Katy coming out off the cafeteria with two cups of coffee in her hands. ''Hi sweety.'' Katy greeted me with a light smile. ''Hi Katy, how is he?'' I asked a little concerned as we walked in the direction of Eddie his room. ''As good as he can be.'' Katy informed me with a sad smile. ''He already asked for you.'' Katy added before I could say or ask anything else. I couldn't help it but a light smile formed on my face at her statement. ''Loren before we go in. Don't tell Eddie about the walking stuff. We didn't tell him. He thinks it's temporary that he doesn't feel anything in his legs.'' Katy her words managed to wipe the smile off my face. ''What do you mean. It can be temporary, right?'' I could hear that my own voice sounded shaky. ''We have to wait on the results of the tests.'' Katy told me before she opened the door and got in.

''Eddie look who I found in the hall.'' Katy spoke in a more cheery voice than before. Eddie turned his head at my direction and a light smile appeared on his face. I took a deep breath of relief when I saw he was indeed awake. I knew he was awake but I had to see it with my own eyes, just to be sure. Without saying a word I walked up to him and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

''Well hello to you too.'' Eddie said with a chuckle as I pulled away. ''We are gonna eat something. We didn't had breakfast. Do you want something, Loren?'' I heard Max ask before I could say something to Eddie. ''No thank you. I'm not hungry.'' I replied Max as I looked up to him. I knew they probably had already breakfast but wanted to give me some time with Eddie. Max, Katy and Mel left the room. Eddie smiled and pulled me on the hospital bed so I was laying next to him. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arm tightly around him. ''Looks like someone was a little concerned.'' Eddie said jokingly. Normally I would have punched him by now as he made fun of me but this time I was happy that he could make fun of me. ''Shut up.'' I muttered under my breath as I looked up to him. Eddie smiled lightly and leaned in to give me a sweet kiss.

''I'm sorry.'' Eddie whispered against my lips. ''For what?'' I asked a little confused as I pulled further away. ''I know you looked forward to our weekend.'' Eddie said softly as he stroke a lock of hair behind my ear. I chuckled a little at his sweetness. Sometimes I could strangle him for being a douche but after all. I loved him more then anything. He was not only my boyfriend but also my best friend and he always thought about my feeling instead of his. ''That's the last thing you need to think about. There are gonna be other weekends.'' I informed him as I sat a little straighter. Eddie nodded and kissed my cheek. ''I love you, Lo.'' Eddie said softly. ''I love you too.'' I answered Eddie before I kissed him again. This time it was a little more passionated than before. I could feel Eddie smile against my lips and I'm sure he could feel me smiling too. I laid myself back down with my head on Eddie his chest and snuggled closer to him as Eddie wrapped his arms around me. I could breath again. I could finally breath again after a night full with fears. He was with me and okay. Well okay, so far that we knew of.


End file.
